


О чем мечтает Барри Аллен

by Lana_red



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Барри случайно увидел член Леонарда Снарта... и теперь днями и ночами мечтает взять его в рот.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/gifts).



Барри Аллен уже вторую неделю подряд не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Не сказать, чтобы раньше он отличался повышенной внимательностью и чрезмерным трудолюбием, но в последние дни он просто не мог, да и не хотел работать, тренироваться, заниматься делами Флэша, тусить в баре с Кейтлин, сидеть в кафе с Айрис или смотреть сериалы с Циско. Его ничто не радовало, не вызывало ярких эмоций, не давало почувствовать себя цельным.  
  
А дело было в… Леонарде Снарте. Точнее, в  _члене_ Леонарда Снарта. Перед глазами у Барри постоянно стояла картинка, которую он увидел полторы недели назад и никак не мог выбросить из головы.

В тот день у него возникло подозрение, что в новой череде ограблений замешан Снарт, который снова был на свободе. По их соглашению Барри не вмешивался в дела Капитана Холода и его Негодяев, пока те не оставляли жертв, но на этот раз были убиты двое охранников. Никаких прямых улик, ведущих к Негодяям, у Барри не было, поэтому он решил аккуратно проверить свое подозрение, незаметно прибежав в нынешнее логово Снарта на флэш-скорости сразу после очередного ограбления. Барри и сам не знал, на что толком рассчитывал. Пожалуй, единственным, что могла дать ему пробежка до убежища Снарта, было бы наличие в этом убежище самого Снарта, ведь он не успел бы добраться дотуда так быстро. Но ведь Леонард мог отсутствовать в логове и по миллиону других причин. Также можно было бы попытаться поискать там какие-либо доказательства его причастности к ограблениям… Впрочем, Капитан Холод явно не был идиотом и не стал бы хранить награбленное у себя дома. Единственное, в чем Барри был уверен, когда бежал в тайное убежище, — не стоит показываться Снарту на глаза. Незачем ему знать, что его тайное логово уже давно вовсе не тайное, по крайней мере для Флэша и его команды.   
  
С этими мыслями Барри оказался на месте — в задрипанном доме на окраине города. Оставалось только проникнуть в саму квартиру. Но это не было большой проблемой, в последнее время Барри хорошо давался проход через сплошную материю, да и стены здесь были ветхими и тонкими. Барри довольно легко прошел через стену на флэш-скорости и… застыл как вкопанный. Перед ним стоял Леонард Снарт собственной персоной. С мокрыми волосами, полотенцем в руках... и полностью обнаженный.   
  
Взгляд Барри непроизвольно опустился вниз, к внушительных размеров полувставшему (или полуопустившемуся?) члену. К такому  _красивому_ члену. Рот Барри непроизвольно наполнился слюной. Боже, если он уже такой огромный, то что же будет, когда он полностью встанет? Барри стоял и смотрел на него, все сильнее распаляясь, не в силах сдвинуться с места, уже представляя, как он опустится на колени и возьмет в рот этот  _прекрасный_ член, как тот будет сочиться смазкой и зайдет ему в самое горло...   
  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле это была лишь крохотная доля секунды. Барри все же успел вовремя (он надеялся на то, что Снарт не успел ничего заметить) одернуть себя и выбежать обратно, через ту же самую стену. Он бежал и бежал по улицам, стараясь убежать не столько от Снарта, сколько от самого себя и своих внезапных и неуместных фантазий.   
  
Прибежав домой, Барри выпил стакан холодной воды и сунул лицо под кран в попытках успокоиться, но перед глазами все еще стоял член Снарта. Толстый, с крупной головкой, твердой, но наверняка такой нежной… Барри представлял, как сначала потрогает ее пальцем, собирая выступившую смазку, а затем сделает это уже своим ртом… Нет, он не будет торопиться, он посмакует это удовольствие как следует. Сначала покроет весь член быстрыми поцелуями, потом оближет одну только головку, пытаясь засунуть кончик языка в самую дырочку… А потом резко насадится на него ртом, сразу до конца. Хотя это будет непросто с такими размерами… Наверняка Снарту придется ему помочь, он схватит его за голову и начнет давить на нее, загоняя свой  _идеальный_ член ему в самое горло…   
  
Барри и сам не понял, как это произошло, но он сидел на своей кровати со спущенными штанами, быстро надрачивая и представляя, как Снарт загоняет ему в глотку свой  _офигительный_ член. Крепко удерживая его голову, грубо трахая его в рот, усмехаясь и произнося в своей привычной манере, растягивая слова и поддразнивая: "Скарлет, давай еще глубже, я знаю, ты можешь взять глубже"... Эти слова, произнесенные столь правдоподобно, хоть они и были лишь фантазией, подвели Барри к самому краю. Задыхаясь и сглатывая скопившуюся слюну, он бурно кончил, наконец-то выкидывая эту злосчастную картинку из головы. Еле найдя в себе силы смыть сперму и все же раздеться, он повалился на кровать и быстро заснул, в надежде, что завтра все станет как раньше.  
  
Но нет, надеждам Барри не суждено было сбыться. Увиденное однажды захватывало его все сильнее. Фантазия о том, как он отсасывает Снарту, загоняет себе в рот его  _охуенный_ член, стала его любимой, точнее, единственной. Неважно, проводил ли он анализ материалов с места преступления, тренировался на беговой дорожке, гнался за очередным злодеем или тусовался с друзьями, перед глазами был только член Леонарда Снарта. Эти фантазии были настолько яркими, что, казалось, еще немного — и Барри сможет на самом деле почувствовать во рту вкус его смазки.   
  
Спустя неделю бесконечной дрочки Барри дошел до того, что купил себе огромное дилдо и принялся загонять его себе в рот, отчаянно представляя на его месте большой, горячий и твердый член. Несмотря на то что Барри предварительно сунул дилдо в горячую воду, оно было совсем не похоже на член, хотя пару раз кончить с ним во рту все же удалось.  
  
Спустя еще три дня Барри понял, что больше так продолжаться не может. Ему нужен был настоящий Леонард Снарт. Настоящий  _член_ Леонарда Снарта. И Барри решил во что бы то ни стало его заполучить.


	2. Глава 2

Не то чтобы Барри Аллен любил сосать члены. Скорее, ему нравилось это ощущение, когда кто-то над ним доминирует, заставляя доставлять себе удовольствие, грубо используя его рот для собственного удовлетворения… и в то же время этот кто-то сам находится в его, Барри, власти, он сам и его удовольствие зависят от него. Вместе с тем Барри было важно, чтобы ему нравился сам человек, нравились его запах и голос, а не только член, хотя обычно это шло в комплекте. Либо уж кто-то нравился ему, нравился весь, хотелось поклоняться каждой части его тела, а член твердел от одного взгляда на этого человека… либо нет.  
  
Снарт… В глубине души Барри знал, что уже давно запал на него. Эти тягучие интонации, эта ехидная ухмылка, этот вечно раздевающий взгляд… Либо Леонард действительно флиртовал с ним при каждой их встрече, либо Аллен просто выдавал желаемое за действительное. Барри всегда отгонял от себя эти мысли, стараясь не допускать ситуации, при которой он увидел бы фигуру Капитана Холода, его упругий живот, мускулистые руки и…  _огромный, роскошный_  член. Впрочем, подобных ситуаций даже избегать не требовалось — на Снарте всегда было много одежды. Либо это была парка, либо свитер с длинным рукавом, либо что-то еще, полностью скрывающее его тело. Барри не рассчитывал когда-нибудь увидеть даже торс Снарта, не говоря уже о его  _члене_. Таком  _сочном и аппетитном_ , который сразу хотелось взять в рот…   
  
Барри отчаянно простонал, осознавая, что это уже пятый раз за день, когда он возбудился от мыслей о члене Снарта. А ведь еще только полдень… Вчерашняя уверенность вернулась с новой силой. Барри решил, что после работы навестит объект своих сексуальных фантазий… и будь что будет.  
  


***

  
— Привет, Скарлет. Так, значит, мне в прошлый раз не показалось? Этот порыв ветра… ты и правда здесь был?  
  
Наверное, Барри окончательно спятил на почве длительного воздержания. Потому что, закончив работу (вернее, сбежав за пятнадцать минут до конца рабочего дня), он прямиком направился в убежище Снарта, даже не продумав как следует, что собирается ему сказать.  
  
— Я… э-э-э… да. Я хочу пересмотреть детали нашего соглашения, — Барри выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
Леонард, сидя на диване, с интересом разглядывал неожиданного гостя.  
  
— Даже так? — он склонил голову набок, внимательно изучая спидстера. — И что же ты хочешь мне предложить?  
  
Боже, почему этот голос казался Барри самой возбуждающей вещью из всех, что он слышал в своей жизни?  
  
— Я… я тут подумал… — Барри старался взять себя в руки, придать своему голосу твердости и серьезности, но пока у него не слишком хорошо получалось. — В общем, наше соглашение кажется мне… немного несправедливым.  
  
— Да-а? — от этой фирменной усмешки в штанах у Барри разгорался настоящий пожар. — И почему же оно кажется тебе…  _несправедливым_? — тягуче произнес Леонард, обводя языком нижнюю губу.  
  
_Боже, нельзя быть настолько сексуальным. Он точно со мной флиртует,_  подумал Барри. Эта мысль придала ему немного уверенности, и Аллен продолжил:  
  
— Ты всего-то и делаешь, что не раскрываешь журналистам мое имя. В то время как я могу в любую секунду запереть тебя в нашей тюрьме в "Стар-лабс" без суда и следствия. Тебя, твою сестру, Мика Рори и остальных твоих подельников.   
  
— О, Скарлет, так это такой изящный способ попросить о помощи? — Леонард снова усмехнулся. — И что тебе нужно на этот раз?  
  
— Я не… вообще-то, не совсем, — Барри почувствовал, что его щеки слегка потеплели. — Я хотел…  
  
— Скарлет, ты так мнешься и смущаешься, как будто хочешь предложить мне расплатиться с тобой натурой.  
  
Барри осознал, что его щеки не просто потеплели, а уже горят огнем.   
  
Снарт выглядел удивленным и озадаченным, с его лица слетела привычная ухмылка.  
  
— Скарлет? Вообще-то, это была шутка, но твоя реакция…  
  
Барри почувствовал, как тепло распространяется по его шее и груди, и пожалел, что не надел флэш-костюм или хотя бы водолазку с высоким горлом.  
  
Леонард, казалось, пришел в себя после недолгого замешательства, на его лице снова появилась ехидная усмешка.  
  
— Итак, Скарлет. Я настолько сексуален и обворожителен, что ты пришел сюда просить меня с тобой переспать и даже готов шантажировать тем, что упечешь меня и моих близких в свою незаконную тюрьму? Я ничего не упустил?  
  
Самоуверенность Снарта одновременно и бесила, и неимоверно заводила.  
  
— Просто заткнись, — это все, что Барри смог из себя выдавить. Ему было и страшно, и неловко, а от возбуждения его аж потряхивало.   
  
— Расслабься, Скарлет. Я одного только не пойму: к чему шантаж? Мог бы просто меня попросить, — ухмылка Снарта стала еще шире. — Я совсем не против перепихнуться с Флэшем.  
  
Барри казалось, что сейчас он либо сгорит на месте со стыда, либо кончит прямо в штаны от трения о них и этого  _развратного_ голоса. Осознав, что больше молчать уже нельзя, он неуверенно продолжил.  
  
— На самом деле… На самом деле я хочу тебе отсосать, — быстро выпалил он, прилагая усилия, чтобы не отвести взгляд, и сам не веря в то, что все-таки это озвучил.  
  
Реакция Снарта была непередаваемой. На его лице отразились и толика удивления, и жадный интерес, и явное предвкушение.   
  
— Так мы… договорились? — после того как Барри сказал самое главное, стеснение само собой отошло на второй план. — Разумеется, ты никому об этом не рассказываешь, все только между нами, — поспешно добавил он.  
  
— Хорошо, Скарлет, как скажешь, — в голосе Снарта снова появились самодовольные тягучие интонации, а его руки потянулись к молнии на джинсах. — Можешь приступать.  
  
Барри наконец-то обратил внимание на то, во что был одет Леонард. Помимо темно-синих джинсов на нем был черный шерстяной свитер, несмотря на довольно теплую погоду на улице и высокую температуру в самом помещении.  
  
Снарт расстегнул ширинку, спуская джинсы до колен и демонстрируя синие трусы, под которыми уже топорщился  _тот самый идеальный член_ , и Барри понял, что собственные ноги его уже не удержат. Сделав пару шагов по направлению к дивану, он неловко бухнулся на колени и пополз дальше на них, судорожно сглатывая и не отводя взгляда от объекта своих желаний, пока еще скрытого под эластичной тканью.  
  
— Скарлет, ты и правда этого хочешь? Получить член в свой грязный ротик? — видя, как Барри резко втянул воздух, а его глаза загорелись, Снарт продолжил, возбуждаясь от своих же слов и от реакции Барри на них. — Заводишься от одной только мысли о члене? Хочешь, чтобы я загнал его поглубже?  
  
На этой фразе Барри подполз к Снарту, наклоняя голову к его  _идеальному_ члену, обтянутому тканью, утыкаясь в него носом и наконец-то вдыхая этот сумасшедший аромат, который он силился представить в своей голове каждый день. Снарт продолжал говорить какие-то сальности, но Барри с трудом воспринимал слова. Этот запах, мужской, терпкий и такой приятный, доводил Барри до безумия, полностью отключал мозг. Тело Барри начали охватывать беспорядочные вибрации, что обычно свидетельствовало о скором оргазме. Словно в каком-то бреду, он скользнул дрожащими руками вверх, дотрагиваясь до бедер Леонарда, а затем поспешно стаскивая последнюю преграду между своим ртом и таким  _желанным_ членом. Увиденное было настолько прекрасным, что Барри громко застонал и… кончил прямо в трусы.   
  
_Черт возьми, как же стыдно,_  подумал он, слегка отстраняясь и молясь о том, чтобы Леонард ничего не заметил. Боже, как можно было так облажаться и спустить себе в штаны еще до того, как они начали?  
  
— Скарлет? Что-то не так? — разумеется, Снарт быстро заметил, что Барри остановился.  
  
— Я… эм-м-м… — Барри не знал, куда деваться от стыда. — Только не смейся, я…   
  
— Оу, — Снарт явно был догадливым и сам все понял. К огромному счастью Барри, на лице Леонарда не было ни тени привычной усмешки. — Может, тебе раздеться? Ну, штаны там снять, так удобнее будет. Или… тебе нужно передохнуть?  
  
Барри слегка приподнялся, переводя взгляд с  _члена_ Снарта на его лицо.   
  
— Прости, что я так быстро, это ничего страшного, я быстро восстанавливаюсь, сейчас я приду в норму и мы сможем продолжить, простотвойчлентакойохуенныйаятакдолгоэтогохотел, — Барри затараторил, смущаясь еще сильнее, если это было вообще возможно.  
  
— Барри, все нормально, правда, не волнуйся, — заверил его Леонард. — Я польщен, что ты кончил от одного взгляда на мой член, — ухмылка вернулась, но она совсем не была похожа на издевку, это была добрая ухмылка вкупе с широкой улыбкой. — Говоришь, ты быстро восстанавливаешься?  
  
— Да, я… могу несколько раз подряд, когда сильно возбужден, — пробормотал Барри в ответ, поднимаясь с колен, стягивая с себя штаны вместе с липким бельем, а затем и футболку, и бросая их на пол. — Может, ты тогда тоже разденешься? — он сам не понимал, откуда набрался столько храбрости; наверное, ему просто уже нечего было терять.  
  
Снарт усмехнулся, молча снимая свитер, приспущенные до колен джинсы и трусы, аккуратно складывая их на пуфик, стоящий рядом, и усаживаясь обратно на диван. Его член был в полувозбужденном состоянии, именно в таком, каким Барри увидел его впервые, полторы недели назад.   
  
Аллен почувствовал, как снова возбуждается — от одного лишь взгляда на этот  _изумительный_ член. Но на этот раз он не собирался быстро кончать, он просто обязан был посмаковать это удовольствие. Барри медленно опустился на колени и, пока его мозг снова окончательно не отключился от перевозбуждения, схватил валявшуюся на полу свою же футболку, свернул ее и подложил для удобства.   
  
Сначала Леонард молча следил за его действиями, а затем взял в руку свой  _восхитительный_ член, делая пару движений, и соблазнительно произнес:  
  
— Ну что, Скарлет, все еще хочешь получить его в свой рот? Он весь твой.   
  
В голове у Барри промелькнула мысль о том, насколько же Снарт всегда самодоволен… но он не стал размышлять об этом, а просто наклонился вперед, наконец-то осуществляя свою самую заветную мечту, самую грязную фантазию, наконец-то делая то, о чем грезил днями и ночами, — прикасаясь губами к  _самому охренительному в мире_  члену.   
  
Как он и предполагал, головка была очень нежной, и Барри сразу же присосался к ней в глубоком мокром поцелуе, придерживая левой рукой основание, а правой начиная поглаживать себя. Услышав над головой слабый стон, Аллен почувствовал, что сходит с ума, и начал покрывать быстрыми поцелуями член по всей длине, периодически снова присасываясь к аппетитной головке.   
  
— Флэш, у тебя весьма талантливые губы, но мой член хочет забраться поглубже, — по всей видимости, Снарт быстро понял, насколько Барри возбуждают разговорчики во время минета, и решил бесстыдно этим воспользоваться.  
  
После таких слов Барри забросил все попытки растянуть удовольствие и принялся насаживаться ртом на желанный член, перенося правую руку на бедро Снарта и на время забывая о собственном удовольствии. Несмотря на то что Барри открыл рот как можно шире, он почувствовал неприятное жжение в уголках губ. Член был большим, по-настоящему огромным, он уже не умещался во рту и упирался в глотку, а снаружи осталось еще больше половины. Барри продолжал насаживаться, пропуская член в горло, он уже с трудом подавлял рвотный рефлекс, но просто не мог остановиться.  
  
— Да, хороший мальчик, возьми его поглубже, пососи его, сделай ему приятно, — Снарт явно знал, как сильнее распалить Барри. — Ну же, Скарлет, осталось совсем немного, сейчас я помогу тебе.  
  
С этими словами Леонард положил правую руку ему на голову, легонько надавливая, помогая Барри достичь желаемого — заглотить этот  _великолепный_ член целиком. Аллен уперся носом в лобок, судорожно дыша и чувствуя себя заведенным до предела. Рука на затылке ласково растрепала ему волосы, а затем вернулась, зажимая его голову стальной хваткой. Бедра Снарта начали аккуратно двигаться, а затем Барри почувствовал вторую руку на затылке.  
  
— Скарлет, твой рот такой горячий… Всегда хотел… ах-х-х... его трахнуть, — Снарт уже тяжело дышал. — Можешь подрочить себе, я сам все сделаю.  
  
_Боже, если рай существует, то он определенно выглядит именно так,_  подумал Барри, возвращая правую руку обратно на свой член.  
  
Леонард предугадывал все его мысли и желания, и это было, мать его, просто охуенно. Барри никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, ни в одной самой смелой фантазии он не мог и представить, насколько горячо, возбуждающе и ошеломляюще это будет в реальности. Настолько легко и  _правильно_ он себя почувствует, когда возьмет в рот член Леонарда Снарта.   
  
Меж тем движения Леонарда стали резче, он уже грубо и размашисто вколачивался ему в рот, его слова о том, какой Скарлет молодец и как приятно загонять ему в самую глотку, все чаще прерывались сдавленными стонами и судорожными вздохами. Барри быстро ласкал свой член, постанывая и периодически забывая нормально дышать. Губы и горло онемели, но все это только сильнее возбуждало. И вот Снарт толкнулся особенно резко, насаживая рот Барри на себя до упора и крепко удерживая его голову.  
  
— Бля… бля, Скарлет, да, глотай…  
  
Барри до последнего сдерживал рвотный рефлекс, но на этом моменте он поперхнулся и закашлялся, вынуждая Леонарда отпустить его голову и вытащить свой член. На языке мгновенно появился вкус спермы, и от этого в голове у Аллена окончательно перемкнуло. Левой рукой он схватил пока еще не опавший член, подводя его к своему рту, снова целуя нежную головку, высасывая остатки спермы, а правой продолжил лихорадочно себе надрачивать, чуть ли не переходя на флэш-скорость. Спустя полминуты Барри снова почувствовал на затылке руку, на этот раз просто нежно поглаживающую его по волосам, и услышал фразу, толкнувшую его к самому краю:  
  
— Скарлет, твой рот просто создан для моего члена.  
  
Барри кончал и кончал, продолжая судорожно дергать себя и посасывать медленно опадающий  _фантастически охуенный_ член. Член, о котором он столько грезил, который так долго мечтал получить себе в рот. Член, который доставил ему сегодня столько удовольствия. Член, который действительно был создан для его рта.  
  


***

  
Когда все закончилось, Барри снова почувствовал некоторую неловкость. Ему нужно одеться как обычный человек или на флэш-скорости? Уйти молча или попрощаться? Оставить свой номер телефона?.. Но все решил Снарт, четко и уверенно (разумеется, доля смущения в его голосе Барри просто послышалась) проговоривший:  
  
— Я тут подумал, уже поздно. Может, ты захочешь остаться?  
  
— Я… э-э-э… Вообще-то, хочу, — быстро выпалил Аллен.   
  
— Отлично, — в голосе Снарта послышалось облегчение, впрочем, наверняка дело было в снова разыгравшемся воображении Барри. — Кровать вон там. Я могу перетягивать одеяло во сне и иногда храплю, надеюсь, для тебя это не проблема.  
  
Снарт… приглашает его в свою постель? Это действительно происходит? Не давая самому себе передумать, Барри на флэш-скорости привел их обоих в порядок и перенес на кровать, полностью обнаженных. Леонард удивленно приподнял бровь, легонько усмехнулся, но ничего на это не сказал.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Снарт… э-э-э… Холод… — Барри запнулся, не зная, как теперь называть своего… любовника?  
  
— Можешь звать меня Леонард, хотя мне больше нравится "Лен".   
  
— Хорошо, я учту это… Лен. Только ты... — он слегка замялся. — Не называй меня по имени, мне больше нравится "Скарлет". Никто меня так не называет, кроме тебя.  
  
— Договорились,  _Скарлет,_  — с этими словами Лен потянулся к нему и быстро чмокнул его в губы. Это было неожиданно, и… Барри осознал, что это их первый поцелуй. Наверное, у Аллена сегодня слетели все предохранители, потому что он собрался с духом и сказал, взглядом указывая на мирно лежащий член Лена:  
  
— Раз уж я все равно остался… можно я еще немного?..  
  
— Скарлет, мне уже за сорок, и у меня нет чертовых сверхспособностей, позволяющих… хм-м-м… быстро восстанавливаться, — Лен снова усмехнулся.  
  
Предохранители у Барри определенно слетели, потому что, пробормотав "Я просто поцелую его на ночь", он скинул с себя одеяло, сполз вниз и действительно влажно поцеловал  _свой любимый_  член прямо в головку.   
  
— Скарлет, ты, конечно, охуенен в этом, но давай отложим это до утра? Знаешь, всегда мечтал проснуться от того, что кто-то сосет мой член.  
  
Это прозвучало настолько вызывающе и похабно, что член Барри слегка дернулся. Однозначно это был вызов, и Аллен с радостью его принял.  
  
— Намек понят, — он лукаво улыбнулся, отстраняясь от  _прекрасного_ члена, поднимаясь повыше, устраиваясь поудобнее и откидываясь на подушку.  
  
Лен довольно быстро заснул, а Барри еще долго смотрел в потолок, с трудом осознавая, что все это — реальность. Его мечта действительно осуществилась, а завтра осуществится еще раз… и еще. Засыпая, он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.


End file.
